Makucha
Makucha is a male leopard that resides in the Back Lands. He was the leader of his own leap and now his army. He serves the main antagonist of Season 3 of ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard'', ''though not encountering them during that season due to the events of [[Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride|''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride]].'' Personality Makucha is a very persistent and territorial character. He is a ruthless predator and will not relent until he is successful in killing his quarry. He is confident in his jumping abilities, as proved when he jumped over Big Ravine without hesitating. When confronted, he is fierce and willing to fight, but also employs a cocky casualness. He is very confident in his fighting skills, believing himself capable of taking on two at once. Despite his confidence, however, he is not arrogant or foolish: If he is severely outnumbered or overpowered, he will back down. Makucha has a great liking for rare and exotic animals as food and will go to great lengths to catch one. He frequently roars and growls to express anger or irritation. When he feels that someone has wronged him, he can be severely vengeful. With these individuals in particular, he becomes incredibly uncompromising and refuses to accept peace when offered to him. When an enemy encounters him on his home turf, he is fully capable of working in a team and using their numbers to even out the odds. However, there may be is something good inside of him, which is shown when he saved Kion from a boulder (but perhaps accidentally). Makucha is also very cunning and greedy, just like Janja before he reformed, wanting to find the Tree of Life so he can eat rare and exotic animals who are easily to catch because they are sick or injured. Trivia * He is Gil's ultimate arch-nemesis and the main villain in Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series. * He will become Connor Lacey's enemy in ''The Irelanders' Adventures of The Lion Guard. * He will face Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion Guard. In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, he is one of Ryan's enemies and a villain who will never reform. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Males Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Leopards Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Cats Category:Feline Villains Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:African characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Singing characters Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Clawed Villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Banished characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Steve Blum Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Evil Team founders Category:The Foot Empire members